ptdfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tajemnica szepczącej mumii
Przygody Trzech Detektywów i tajemnica szepczącej mumii to trzecia książka z serii Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Została napisana przez Roberta Arthura w 1965 roku, a przetłumaczona na polski w 1993 roku przez Annę Iwańską. Jest następcą tajemnicy jąkającej się papugi a poprzednikiem tajemnicy zielonego ducha. Informacje Opis Gdy profesor Robert Yarborough przywiózł z Egiptu mumię Ra-Orhona którą sam niegdyś odnalazł, zaczeła się dziać dziwna rzecz, martwa od tysięcy lat mumia zaczęła szeptać, i to tylko do niego, gdy nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. Przerażony archeolog otrzymał pomoc od Alfreda Hitchcocka, ten zatrudnił w jego imieniu Trzech Detektywów, którzy wkrótce mają zmierzyć się z tą tajemnicą. Bohaterowie *Czarnobrody Pirat *Jupiter Jones *Bob Andrews *Pete Crenshaw *Matylda Jones *Mentor Trzech Detektywów *Mildred Banfry *Robert Yarborough *Wilkins *'Jenings' *John Freeman *Worthington *Hamid *Achmed Bey *Charles Clark Grand (wspomniany) *Konrad Schmid *Hans Schmid *Joe i Harry Rozdziały :1. Emocjonujący list Detektywi pomagali cioci Jupitera, Matyldzie w gruntownych porządkach w Składzie Złomu Jonesów. Tymczasem, gdy przejechał listonosz, kobieta przypomniała sobie o liście, który miała wysłać i kazała Jupiterowi pojechać z nim na pocztę. Tymczasem, jego przyjaciele mogli odsapnąć. W listach znalaza dwa zaadresowane do Trzech Detektywów i wręczyła chłopcom. Ci od razu znaleźli się w Kwaterze Głównej. Jeden był od Andy'ego Chandlera. Przed otworzeniem starali się, pamiętając namowy Jupitera, wydedukować coś o adresatce drugiego listu bez otwierania koperty. Później przeszli do czytania. Pani Banfry miała kłopot z zaginionym kotem. Następny list, od Andy'ego Chandlera przyprawił detektywów o prawdziwe zdziwienie. :2. Szept mumii Dwa dni przed dotarciem listu do Trzech Detektywów, w domu profesora Yarborougha zdarzyła się naprawdę dziwna sytuacja. Dzień wcześniej mumia do niego szeptała i tym razem, zrobiła to tylko wtedy, gdy był sam. Nie robiła tego w obecności kamerdynera Wilkinsa lub profesora Freemana. Profesor był naprawdę wszystkim skołowany, nie rozumiał dlaczego mumia szeptała tylko jemu. O wszystkim opowiedział Andy'emu Chandlerowi, który po usłyszeniu historii napisał do Trzech Detektywów. :3. Jupiter próbuje czytać w myślach Gdy dwójka zrozumiała na czym polega problem profesora, woleli zająć się sprawą zagubionego kota. Wiedzieli jednak, że Jupiter będzie bardziej zainteresowany tą drugą. Postanowili schować list i nie mówić o nim nic Jupiterowi. Używając "Wszystkowidzącego", znaleźli Jupitera idącego z rowerem z przebitą gumą. Gdy pojawił się w Kwaterze Głównej, Pete udawał przed nim, że z jego wyglądu wydedukował wypadek z rowerem. Jupiter zaskoczył przyjaciół, okazało się że dobrze wiedział o obu listach. :4. Klątwa mumii Pete i Bob próbowali wyciągnąć z Jupitera, skąd wiedział o listach, ten jednak ciągle unikał odpowiedzi. Dotarli do domu profesora. Ten był dosyć załamany i to, że jego przyjaciel przysłał mu trójkę młodych chłopców nie pocieszała go. Gdy mieli zobaczyć mumię, Boba i Pete'a zatrzymał kamerdyner. Ostrzegł ich przed klątwą na temat mumii. :5. Nagłe niebezpieczeństwo Gdy wszyscy przyglądali się mumii, nagle stało się coś dziwnego, dwukrotnie stało się coś dziwnego. Najpierw, upadł posąg Anubissa, prawie miażdżąc profesora, później jedna z mask spadła ze ściany. Kamerdyner Wilkins upierał się, że jest to klątwa, jednak nie przekonywało to Yarborougha. Jupiter podał swoją teorię, dlaczego mumia szepcze, Bob i Pete przynieśli walkie-talkie i Jupiter wykonał eksperyment, który pokazał jak to mogło wyglądać. Pete biorąc w nim udział wyszedł z budynku i mówił do jednego radia. Podczas drogi zauważył małego chłopca, który wyraźnie szpiegował w okolicy domu profesora. Złapał go i zaraz pojawili się chłopcy, jednak wcześniej podbiegł do nich ogrodnik i złapał chłopca. Udało mu się uciec, ugryzł rękę mężczyzny aż do krwi. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się na miejscu, nagle granitowa kula z dekoracji domu zaczęła turlać się w ich stronę. :6. Dziwny gość Profesor nie pozwolił nikomu się ruszyć, kula nie trafiła w nich, a przeturlała się koło. Szybko pojawił się przy nich Wilkins. Ponownie próbował przekonać profesora co do klątwy, jednak nieskutecznie. Jupiter szukał potwierdzenia dla swojej teorii na temat radioodbiornika, jednak nie znalazł nic w sarkofagu. Przyznał, że do kontynuowania śledztwa, sam musi wysłuchać mumii. Wieczorem, dwóch detektywów oczekiwało Jupitera, który się spóźniał. Po chwili, ku zdziwieniu chłopców pojawił się w kwaterze głównej Yarborough. Był to tak naprawdę Jupiter ucharakteryzowany przez Charlesa Granta na profesora. Pete spierał się, mówiąc że wolałby sprawę zaginionego kota niż szepczącej mumii. Jupiter pozwolił mu samotnie rozgryźć sprawę kota, gdy sam z Bobem ruszyli do profesora. :7. Zjawienie się boga z głową szakala Ucharakteryzowany Jupiter zdołał przekonać mumię do rozmowy. Zaczęła do niego szeptać, a chłopak użył mikrofonu, który wyłapał tajemnicze słowa. Jednak, podczas wysłuchiwania mumii przypadkiem zdemaskował się, zablokowała się jego sztuczna broda, a gdy upadł, spadły z niego inne elementy stroju. Bob i profesor szybko pojawili się w środku, a mumia już nic więcej nie mówiła. Z nagraniem pojechali do Freemana, przyjaciela Roberta, który miałby przetłumaczyć tajemnicze szepty. Podczas ich nieobecności, kamerdynera zaatakował egipski bóg Annubis. On sam zemdlał. :8. W pułapce Pete po rozmowie z panią Banfry pojawił się w domu Yarborougha. Jednak gdy wszedł do środka, nikogo nie było. Przechadzając się po domu, zauważył na tarasie miecz. Po chwili, z krzaków wyszedł kot, był to właśnie ten kot, który zaginął pani Benfry. Chciał z nim wejść do środka, jednak został zaatakowany przez Hamida, chłopca który szpiegował pod domem Yarborougha. Gdy doszli do poroumienia, Hamid powiedział to, co wiedział o sprawie, uświadomił Pete'owi, że pojawili się tutaj ludzie, którzy ukradli mumię. Po chwili, ci sami ludzie pojawili się pod domem. Pete i Hamid schowali się w sarkofagu, a Joe i Harry przyszli właśnie po niego, zabrali sarkofag razem z zawartością i wywieźli. :9. Wstrząsające odkrycia Freemanowi w końcu udało się rozgryźć słowa wypowiadane przez Ra-Orhona. Nie były one zbyt pocieszające, mówiły że jeżeli mumia nie powróci na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, jej właściciel może zginąć. Po powrocie do domu, zauważono brak Wilkinsa, Pete'a a później także mumii. Na tarasie zauważyli miecz, który doprowadził ich do kamerdynera i małego kota, który jak okazuje się należał ponoć do Ra-Orhona. Podczas powrotu do składnicy, chłopcy starali się odkryć gdzie znajduje się Pete, jednak nigdzie nie mogli go odnaleźć. :10. Nie ma ucieczki dla uwięzionych Pete i Hamid jechali ciężarówką uwięzieni w sakrofagu. Gdy detektyw przypomniał sobie że ma walkie talkie, połączył się z jakimiś ludźmi, którzy jednak nie chcieli mu pomóc. Podczas tej nietypowej podróży, chłopiec opowiedział Pete'owi, dlaczego chce odzyskać mumię. Mówił o Domu Hamida, Sarderze oraz nawet duchu Ra-Orhona w kocie. W końcu, dotarli na miejsce i zostali uwięzieni w kryjówce dwóch wynajętych złodziei. Nie mogli jednak wyjść, byli zablokowani i miało tak zostać jeszcze koło dwóch dni. :11. Zmartwienia Boba i Jupitera Detektywi zastanawiali się nad zniknięciem Pete'a. Nie mogli się z nim skontaktować w żaden sposób, nie było go u Yarborougha, a walkie-talkie miało za słaby zasięg. Patrząc przez peryskop widać było przejeżdżającego koło Składu Złomu Chudego Norrisa. Gdy Bob wrócił do domu, ojciec poddał mu pomysł, że mumia mówi dzięki brzuchomówcy. Tymczasem, Pete chciał krzyknąć, by razem z Hamidem nie udusili się pod brezentem. :12. Ucieczka Nim Pete zdążył krzyknąć, okazało się, że złodzieje ściągneli pasy z sarkofagu i gdy odjechali, zdołali się uwolnić. W końcu znaleźli wyjście przez świetlik w suficie, ale Pete nie zdołał zdobyć adresu, tuż po zaznaczeniu miejsca znakiem zapytania, pewien sprzedawca wziął ich za złodziei, którzy przed chwilą go okradli. Uciekli i nie zdobyli adresu. Za pieniądze Hamida odjechali taksówką, pod domem Pete'a, chłopcy umówili się na spotkanie następnego dnia. Na miejscu, chłopak skontaktował się z Jupiterem, a ten wspomniał, że kot należy jednak do pani Banfry. :13. Podejrzenia Jupitera Gdy tylko pojawił się Hamid, detektywi rozpoczęli łączenie faktów. Najpierw Pete i Hamid opowiedzieli wszystko, co wiedzieli na temat sprawy. Jupiter stwierdził, że Ra-Orhon nie może być przodkiem Hamida, potwierdzał to kot którego znalazł chłopiec. Nie miał on czarnych łap, jak powiedział jasnowidz, a białe i ten szczegół potwierdzał niesłuszność słów Sardona. By odnaleźć magazyn złodziei, Jupiter użył systemu połączeń duch z duchem, prosząc o odnalezienie znaku zapytania. Gdy Hamid odszedł, Pierwszy zwierzył się Pete'owi, że podejrzewa Achmeda, a może i nawet Wilkinsa. :14. Zbyt wiele znaków zapytania Detektywi z Hamidem i Konradem pojechali ciężarówką pod adres, który otrzymali dzięki systemowi duch z duchem. Jednak jak się okazało, był to fałszywy trop, to Chudy Norris i jego znajomi zrobili głupi żart detektywom. Załamani wrócili do ciężarówki, ale Jupiter nie zamierzał się poddać, kazał kierowcy jechać dalej, a Pete'owi i Hamidowi mówić, czy kojarzą te miejsca. W końcu trafili na jedno, które oboje pamiętali. Bob i Hamid zostali tam, podczas gdy Jupiter i Pete starali się dowiedzieć, z którego kierunku przybiegli tutaj. Gdy wreszcie Pierwszy uważał że już nic nie znajdzie, nagle usłyszał imiona dwóch złodziei. :15. Jupiter zostaje sam Gdy w końcu Jupiter odnalazł dwóch złodziei mumii, zbliżył się do nich, tzn. schował się pod auto i ich podsłuchiwał. Dowiedział się wielu rzeczy, w tym celu kradzieży. By zapobiec spaleniu cennej mumii Yarborougha, musiał schować się w sarkofagu, tak samo jak zrobił to wcześniej Pete. By nikt go nie usłyszał, mógł skontaktować się z przyjaciółmipo tym, jak samochód zaczął jechać. Jego przyjaciele szybko wykryli, gdzie się znajduje i ruszyli za nim. Ich pościg zatrzymał pociąg, przez który zgubili Pierwszego Detektywa. :16. Jeniec i zdobywca Przez całą drogę, Jupiter był przestraszony. Obawiał się tego, co zrobią złodzieje, gdy go odkryją. Gdy w końcu dotarli do celu, okazało się, że detektyw może spokojnie wyjść z sarkofagu, nie był zamknięty, ani nikogo nie było w pobliżu. W końcu, zleceniodawca kradzieży pojawił się w środku, nie zauważając schowanego Jonesa. Gdy tylko zbliżył się do sarkofagu, detektyw wrzucił go do środka i uwięził. :17. Zdumiewające zakończenie Jupe blokując mężczyźnie wyjście z sarkofagu obawiał się tego, co zrobi gdy złodzieje wejdą do środka. Nagle, na zewnątrz słychać było krzyki, które jak później się okazało były zasługą przyjaciół Jupitera. Mężczyzna został uwolniony z sarkofagu i okazał się być profesorem Freemanem. Przyznał się do wszystkiego i wytłumaczył, dlaczego to wszystko zorganizował. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że w sarkofagu były ukryte klejnoty. :18. Pytania pana Hitchcocka (Pytania pana Chandlera) Gdy detektywi opowiadali mentorowi o swojej nowej sprawie, poza ogólnym opisem wytłumaczyli mu wiele interesujących szczegółów, w tym w jaki sposób Freemanowi udało się oddać efekt szeptania mumii. Trzej Detektywi ruszyli w swoją następną przygodę. Czas i miejsce akcji Akcja tej książki trwała niecałe dwa dni, jedynie między trzynastym a czternastym rozdziałem mija noc. W tym czasie, detektywi pojawiają się w domu profesora Yarborougha, Freemana, a każde często przemieszczają się w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, w której została ukryta mumia. Dodatkowo, na początku książki akcja dzieje się w Składzie Złomu Jonesów, a na końcu w domu mentora Detektywów. Inne tłumaczenia *Angielski - The Mystery of The Whispering Mummy *Niemiecki - Die flüsternde Mumie Nawigacja en:The_Mystery_of_the_Whispering_Mummy de:Die_flüsternde_Mumie Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Przygody Trzech Detektywów Kategoria:Autorstwo Roberta Arthura